


Āyatana

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Filthy, NSFW, Omega Asami, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Hear. Touch. Taste. Sight. Sound. Mind.“Have you ever seen a woman so beautiful? Asami is just gorgeous. Her long raven locks sticking to her skin, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Spirits, she’s exotic. Her walls tighten as I thrust into her. So hot. So tight. So wet.”





	Āyatana

**Author's Note:**

> What started as small scenes that I wrote in class turned into this piece. I hope you enjoy!

**Sight**

Have you ever seen a woman so beautiful? Asami is just gorgeous. Her long raven locks sticking to her skin, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Spirits, she’s exotic. Her walls tighten as I thrust into her. So hot. So tight. So wet.

Our skin color contrast into this beautiful twist of pale yellow-tinted skin and my darker complexion. It looked so perfect together. As if it was meant to be.

“Korra!” Asami calls out to me. She can’t see me but she knows I am there. I buck my hips, digging my hard cock deep into her velvet walls. Her sex covers my cock with a sheet of wetness.

“Asami.” I moan. She smiles. She likes it when I say her name. My Omega gives a tight squeeze onto my cock, making me groan out loud.

I dig my fingers into her thighs, enjoying the soft sensation of her skin. I thrust my hips forward, jerking Asami into the bed. Her breast bouncing a bit in the cool air. Stiff pink nipples decorated the fleshy mounds and I lick my lips at the sight. Asami’s face was flushed, red and growing. Her lips was puffy and the lipstick was smeared a bit. Yet I still think she is exotic. She’s beautiful.

**Taste**

I ran my tongue along her entrance. She tasted sweet. Succulent. It was Asami’s taste. Asami’s essence. She whines as my tongue flicks over her clit. Her hips buck a bit. I thrust my tongue inside of her. It doesn’t really go far but most of my tongue is overwhelmed by my Omega’s sweetness.

“Korra.” Asami whines. Her sight is still dark. She can’t see me. The blindfold keeps her sight in check. Darkness. Only the sound of my voice.

“Yes?” I say.

Panting, Asami says, “I want to taste you too.”

I smile. She is honestly too adorable. I move up her body until my cock is near her lips. She could feel the bed dip a bit as I come closer and closer. Her mouth is already open. Waiting. Eager.

“I’m right here.” I say. I gently poked at the edge of her lips. Asami turns her head to engulf my cock into her mouth. I let out a groan.

A tongue swipes at my slit and I hiss. It’s sensitive. She moans happily, finally getting a chance to taste me. The end of her lips is curled upwards. Asami is just so amazing.

**Touch**

While I do enjoying thrusting my cock into her tight sex, I love to feel the inside of her body with my fingers. The way Asami tightens on my fingers and sucks them in, not letting me escape.

Asami has her hands on my shoulder, holding on for dear life. Her fingers dig into my skin almost drawing blood. I thrust in. Two fingers. I can feel the way her vaginal walls flutter against me, teasing and testing me.

“So tight.” I say to my Omega.

The response I get is another squeeze. Asami loves it when I say how tight she is. The Omega bucks her hips forward, urging me along. Her sex squirts out a bit of cum onto my hand. A small bit. A tease. It only fuels me.

I thrust my fingers back in, feeling the walls for the special spot. Asami is groaning. She is close.

The edge of my fingertips find a small peanut shape spot. I press it. Asami jumps. Her moans are loud in my ears. I don’t mind.

The walls latch onto me. Keeping me against that special spot. I thrust against it, eliciting loud wails from Asami’s mouth. The blindfold is still snug over her eyes. She can’t see but she doesn’t care.

“Oh spirits yes! Korra!”

**Hear**

Have you ever heard a voice so amazing that you wish that it could narrate your life? Asami was moaning loudly into the pillowsheets as I slowly thrusted into her tight pucker hole. With hips up and ready, she grinded into me as she took more of my cock. The stretch was making her scream into the pillow, muffled by the feathers.

“So big.” Asami mutters as she grinds her hips backwards. Her pucker hole stretched a bit, taking me inch by inch as I pull in and out. I pour a generous amount of lube onto the contact, coating it to make sure I can slide in easily.

Asami moans as I thrust back in. Asami screams and I pull out. Asami begs for me to go faster.

“Fuck me” She growls. Oh, what a purr she has. “Fuck me hard, Korra.”

I thrust deep inside. She groans. She loves it. Even though I can’t see her face, her back is towards me, I can tell she is smiling. The corner of her lips are curled upward.

“Asami” I groan as I relish in how tighter this hole was, compared to the other hole.

“Korra. Fuck.” Asami groans as she digs her face into the pillow. Her nails are practically ripping the satin covers off. I made a mental reminder to buy new bedsheets.

**Smell**

My mind is hazy. It’s hard to think straight. My hips are rutting into Asami’s ass, thrusting into the tight cavern. With my lips hovering over Asami’s shoulder, I can smell the rose scent off of her. It was heavy and succulent.

“Korra.” Asami moans as I hit a particular area that makes her jolt. She whines as I slow the pace.

I didn’t mean to slow the pace. It’s just I wanted to take in her scent. It’s heavy with lust, mixed with my scent. It’s proof. If any Alpha wanted to take a whiff of her, they would smell me. They would know Asami is taken.

I lick along Asami’s neck, tasting the sweat off of her skin. It is Asami. She is mine. I thrust harder as I think of that. The tighten feels impossible. I almost find it hard to move. I take a small pause to make sure Asami was okay.

“No.” Asami hissed. She bucked her hips into mine. “Move.”

I quickly go back to my original pace to please my Omega. The scent of roses, and even chamomile, fill my nose. It fuels me. I need it. It’s like having water after a really hot day. A dry tongue touching water for the first time. Only the scent is what makes me feel this way as I thrust into the tight pucker hole.

**Mind**

“I love you.” Asami says as she lays down onto my chest. She has a smile on her face, kissing along my neck for silent words of appreciation.

“I love you too.” I say, purring into her raven locks. Our bodies was a mess. A sweaty mess. The bedsheets barely cover us but we just need each other to stay warm. My cock is limp against my thigh and Asami was rubbing small circles along my chest. Her nose was dug into in my neck.

“So much.” She sighs. She opens her eyes, unblinded by the blindfold, and graze into my blue eyes. She has a smile on her face.

“Forever?” I asks. Asami giggled.

“Forever.” She confirms as she gives me one last kiss on the lips before we fall into our slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For those who are curious on the progress of my korrasami fanfic “The Rose and the Ocean”, I will update by the end of the week. I’m sorry. Life and school is overwhelming me so I apologize.
> 
> Contact me @kokoro—nerd (two dashes) if you have any questions, concerns, comments etc.
> 
> Check out my other Korrasami work and IF you are interested in Overwatch, check out my som.va and Pharmercy fanfics. BTW “The Fight for Duat” will be updated at the same time as “The Rose and the Ocean”. For those who need an update too. Bye!


End file.
